TP3MO1 Cirkulation, föreläsningsanteckningar 1
=Tandhälsa & kardiovaskular sjukdom= image:artikel1.jpg image:artikel2.jpg image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 00.25.54.png =Summary relative risk of periodontal disease and coronary heartdisease.= Det finns ett statistiskt säkerhetsställt samband som visar att personer som är eller har varit infekterade av Porphyromonas gingivalis löper större risk för att drabbas av hjärtkärlsjukdom. Den relativ risken är 1,25, risken för rökning eller metabolt syndrom är 2. Det är alltså en icke försumbar risk. image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 00.35.04.png =P. Gingivalis ökar atheroscleros= Möss som injicerats med P. Gingivalis uppvisar sedan mer plack. (Rött i biden.) image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 00.38.44.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 00.39.38.png Fysiologi handlar mycket om att behålla homeopats i kroppen. Kroppens celler utsätts för förändringar och de behöver ha balans mellan tillförsel av näring och syre och förmågan att frakta bort avfallsprodukter. Detta ska kunna ske oavsett vad kroppen utsätts för. Vi ska helst inte svimma, eller regera som en "fainting goat". image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 00.41.30.png =Att förstå cirkulationsfysiologi är att förstå samspelet "(---)integrerade processer mellan olika organsystem"= Om cirkulationen liknas vid en cykel så ä ANS styret, hjärtat är pumpen så är cirkulationen ramen som håller samman alltihop. =image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 00.42.34.png image:Image_021.jpg = image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 00.48.34.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 00.49.29.png Den mängd blod som lämnar vänster kammare under systole kallas hjärtats slagvolym och är i vila omkring 70 ml. Hjärtats minutvolym (= cardiac output), dvs. den mängd blod som __vänster kammare pumpar varje minut__, erhålls genom att en multiplicerar slagvolymen med pulsen. Eftersom hjärtfrekvensen i vila är ca 70 slag/min blir vilominutvolymen omkring 5 liter (70 slag X 70 ml = 4900 ml). Blodtrycket är cardiac output (minutvolym) X den perifera resistensen. ANS och hjärtat styr blodtrycket, men även hur kärlen fungerar. De är där som den perifera resistansen styrs. =Mean arterial pressure= Cardiac Output x Total Peripheral resistance MAP = CO x TPR = Transport * Syrgas till organ * CO2 och H+ från organ * Andra näringsämnen till organ - glukos, aminosyror, fettsyror etc. * Annat från organ - laktat etc. * Transport av avfallsämnen till njurarna * Transport av hormoner till organ * Värmereglering * Emotionell kommunikation - rodnad =Sjukdomar i vilka cirkulationen har en central roll= * Blodproppar - trombos, emboli. De transporteras runt och förr eller senare blir kärlen så smala att de fastnar och då ger de upphov till syrebrist ischemi. Det kan leda till stroke eller hjärtinfarkt. * Hypertoni - högt blodtryck * Angina pectoris - kärlkramp * Diabetes - cirkulationen blir kraftigt påverkad * Hjärtinsufficiens * Raynauds syndrom - blod kommer inte ut till fingrarna (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSn8PTJndBA) * Allergiska sjukdomar - kärlpermeabiliteten ökar * Cancer - många cancerläkemedel försöker en rikta in på att motverka nybildning av blodkärl för att på så sätt "svälta ut" cancern. * Demens =Parallellkopplat system= Om en kommer ihåg hur det var på gymnasiet eller högstadiet när en hade fysik så fick en prova vad som hände om en hade ett seriekopplat system och ett parallellkopplat system och skruvade ur en lampa. I det parallellkopplade systemet så fungerade lamporna även om en i systemet skruvades ur. Det är inte så i kroppen att när ett område behöver mer blod så stryps ett annat. Om en behöver springa till bussen och därmed ha mer blod i musklerna så försvinner inte syretillförseln till hjärnan. Det hade ju varit aningens besvärligt. Däremot så regleras blodflödet så att det blir mer eller mindre intensivt beroende på behovet i den vävnaden för stunden. Vid fysisk ansträngning så minskar blodflödet till mage och tarmkanal väsentligt och ökar i stället till skelettmusklerna. Det är logiskt eftersom det inte är så relevant just då att smälta mat och ta upp näring. image:parallellkopplat.jpg =Kretsloppsstyrningens tre nivåer - som samverkar. Tack vare det kan vi (för det mesta) bibehålla vårt blodtryck.= Central styrning Adekvata svar på yttre stimuli - "Oj bussen är på väg att åka, jag måste springa." Reflexkontroll (hjärnstam) Reglera perfusionstrycket - "Nu sitter jag på bussen och blodtrycket är lite högt, det behöver det inte vara längre, kroppen kan återställa balansen." Reglera kretsloppets fyllning - Baoreceptorer och volymreceptorer som känner av volym och tryck. Lokal kontroll Ombesörja adekvat organperfusion.- Hur fungerar det på lokal nivå? Vid ansträngning kommer det att bildas metaboliter som i sin tur kommer att mediera kärlvidgning så att mer blod kan komma dit. RAS-systemet och NO systemet. RAS tillhör också systemiska faktorer eftersom det sker m.h.a hormoner och de påverkar njuren och reglerar hur mycket vatten en tar upp. Allt detta samverkar för att påverka både cardiac output och den perifera resistansen. =image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 01.29.19.png = image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 01.30.27.png =Ohms lag= Vi behöver inte memorera detta eller sitta och räkna på blodtryck. Men vi ska ha med oss att det är samma princip i kroppens cirkulationssystem som i fysiken i övrigt. Trycket är beroende av motståndet och flödet. Tryck är resultatet av det motstånd som pumpen övervinner i systemet. Motståndet är beroende av radie, längd och viskositet på kärlen. Ohms lag kan alltså användas för att räkna på blodflödet i en vävnad. image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 01.31.32.png =Tryckskillnad driver flödet....= Utan tryckskillnad kan det inte finnas något flöde. Detta gäller även våra vävnader. Det finns ett tryck innan blodet går in i vävnaden och ett tryck efter. Det måste vara ett högre tryck utanför vävnaden för att blodet ska drivas av tryckskillnaden in i vävnaden. image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 01.32.43.png =Tryck - flöde= Ett högt tryck behöver inte betyda ett högt flöde och tvärt om. I brandslangen är trycket högt, men flödet behöver inte vara större i i bilden till höger. Där är trycket inte så högt, bäcken flyter ganska stilla, men mängden vatten som transporteras, volymen och flödet är större. Tryck och flöde kan hänga ihop, men det måste alltså inte göra det. Jämför det med trädgårdsslangen, om flödet är ganska lagom och det porlar vatten lite stilla ur den och någon sedan klämmer ihop den så kommer trycket i den att öka. Flödet är det samma, men den minskade diametern har gjort att trycket ökar. Samma sak med blodkärl, i ett konstrierat kommer trycket att vara annorlunda än i ett dilaterat. image:Image_038.jpg =Poiseuilles lag= image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 01.36.32.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 01.36.16.png Viskositet, hur trögflytande något är. Ju högre viskositet desto mer trögflytande. Sirap har alltså högre viskositet än vatten, och sirap som stått i kylen högre än sirap som stått i rumstemperatur. Men som synes av ekvationen så spelar radien störst roll, den faktorn upphöjs ju till fyra. [2015-03-11 kl. 01.39.09.png =…och resistensen påverkar flödet= image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 01.40.08.png I bilden så illustreras att det är just radien som påverkar flödet mest. A ska illustrera ett bredare kärl, alltså ett kärl med större radie. Där är inte motståndet så stort och flödet kan bli större. B ska illustrera ett smalare kärl, alltså ett med mindre radie. Där är motståndet större och flödet kan bli mindre. Resistansen är alltså enormt viktig för hur mycket blod som fås ut i blodet. image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 01.41.44.png Sammanfattning, blodtrycket är beroende av vad hjärtat pumpar ut och vad det är för motstånd i kärlen. Är kärlen stora och dilaterade eller små och konstrierade. =Tryck= Definitionsmässigt så menas med blodtryck "det tryck blodet utövar vinkelrätt mot kärlväggen." Det finns flera olika typer av tryck i kärlen, men det är detta som avses med termen blodtryck. Blodtrycket mäts alltid av gammal tradition i mmHg = millimeter kvicksilver. Det normala trycket som bukar anges i textböcker är 120/80 (uttalas 120 genom 80). Detta är dock baserat på vad 20 åriga friska män har i blodtryck, men det appliceras på hela befolkningen. Trycket avser och mäts nära hjärtat (därför sätts manschetten på överarmen.) Detta tryck är dock alldeles för högt för att fungera i mindre blodkärl, vener och kapillärer. Då skulle det inte hinnas med något utbyte av syre, näringsämnen och koldioxid. Därför sjunker trycket ute i kroppen och i kapillärer är det ca 20-40 mmHg och i vener ca 0-10 mmHg. image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 15.40.13.png =Medelartärtrycket= I dagligt tal så kallas systoliskt tryck för övertryck och diastoliska för undertryck. Medelartärtrycket är en beräkning som kan göras, det är det diastoliska trycket plus en tredjedel av pulstrycket. Pulstrycket är skillnaden mellan det systoliska och diastoliska trycket. image:Medelartärtryck.jpg Bilden nedan är en schematiskt illustration av hur trycket är fördelat i kroppen. På artärsidan så kan ses att trycket ut från hjärtat är ungefär 90 mmHg. Sedan har det ökat rejält nere vid fötterna och det har då ett tryck på runt 180 mmHg. Vad beror det på? Det beror på gravitationen eller den hydrostatiska tryckpelaren. Beroende på avståndet mellan fötterna och hjärtat så läggs det på en kraft, i detta fall gravitation. Generaliserat så ligger den kraften på ungefär 90 mmHg. Om det då finns ett tryck från början på 90 och sedan lägger på 90 mmHg så hamnar det på ungefär 180 mmHg. På vensidan så kommer värdet att hamna på runt 90 nere vid fötterna. Det beror på att det är så lågt från början, ca 0-10 mmHg, det kommer alltså att ligga runt 90 mmHg när en räknar in den hydrostatiska tryckpelaren. När trycket kommer tillbaka till hjärtat blir det 0. Till huvudet så måste trycket från den hydrostatiska tryckpelaren i stället motverkas för att blodet ska komma upp till huvudet. Hjärtat ligger ju nära huvudet, så trycket mellan huvud och hjärta är 30 mmHG. Hjärtat måste motverka ett ryck på 30 mmHg för att för att få blodet upp till huvudet och trycket blir därför ca 30 mmHg lägre i huvudet = -30 mmHg. image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 15.43.22.png -40 100 190 =Lägesförändring påverkar blodtrycken= Om en tänker sig att en är ute och går på tunn is och känner att det börjar ge vika så kan en lägga sig ner och åla i stället. Varför? Trycket som kroppstyngden utgör på isen kommer då att fördelas jämnare och inte vara fokuserat nere vid fötterna där isen annars skulle riskera att brista. Samma krafter kommer att påverka blodtrycket och det kommer alltså att förändras när en ligger ner. I bilden nedan nedan är siffrorna något annorlunda, och de beror på att de kommer från olika källor. Siffrorna är ungefärliga, men kontentan är den samma. När individen ligger ner så ändras trycket i enlighet med liknelsen om att åla runt på isen. Den hydrostatiska tryckpelaren påverkar då trycket så lite att den helt kan räknas bort. Därför blir då trycket i fötterna betydligt lägre än ovan. Orsaken till att det inte är helt samma som vid hjärtat, d.v.s inte 100 utan 95, beror på att blodet på vägen möter resistans i blodkärlen och därför tappar något av trycket. Både längd och resistans, men främst resistans påverkade ju trycket enligt ekvationen som nämndes tidigare. Samma sak gäller på vensidan, när tryckpelaren försvinner så hamnar trycket i venerna åter på ca 0 -10 mmHg. image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-11 kl. 15.44.17.png